Las Sospechas Quedaron Claras
by 123456c
Summary: Nose me ocurrio otro titulo, ademas tampoco summary, jejeje, solo lean. Yo y mis One-Shots xD


**Quería**** hacer un One-Shot, que no tenga, nada que, ver con ninguna de mis historias actuales. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>- ¡Claro que no!. Negó Eli completamente sonrojado.<p>

- No mientes muy bien, jovencito. Dijo Junjie picaramente, ¿Escena?, bueno, luego de unos días de que Junjie se uniera a la banda, había notado que cierto Shane sentía cierta atracción por cierta Sting, y sus sospechas quedaron claras al ver la causa de unos vendajes que Eli tenía en su abdomen y en su frente.

FlashBack...

La banda estaba en un duelo, contra la pandilla Hoola, y Billy disparo una babosa demoledora encima de Trixie, lo que provoco un derrumbe.

- ¡Trixie, cuidado!. Grito el Shane, la pelirroja alzo la mirada, y vio como varias rocas enormes caían hacia ella, pero alguien choco contra ella, alejándola del derrumbe, pero mandando a ambas personas al suelo, la Sting apenas abrió los ojos, se sonrojo al instante al ver quien la había salvado: Eli.

Pero no estaba sonrojada por eso, si no que estaba sonrojada por la cercanía de sus rostros, y ni hablar de Eli, estaba tan o más rojo que el cabello de Trixie, apenas tenían unos centímetros de distancia para que colacionaran sus labios, pero ese momento, fue interrumpido por un grito.

- ¡Hey!, ¡Van a disparar o a besarse!. Grito Billy, burlón ante la situación, provocando risas por parte de su pandilla, también por parte de la banda, e incluso Junjie se estaba riendo, los tórtolos se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban sin poder creer que fuera posible, ambos se levantaron, y prepararon sus lanzadoras, algo avergonzados por lo que acababa de pasar, ahora hasta ese canche los molestaba con eso.

El duelo volvió a darse, el Shane no había mencionado que tenía una herida en el abdomen, producto del derrumbe, pero no quería que lo supieran, Billy sabía que había herido al Shane, puesto que había visto un poco de sangre en su abdomen, sonrio y disparo una carnero, que iba dirigida hacia Trixie, pero Eli se interpuso, pero no pudo esquivarla, la carnero dio contra el Shane, que le dio en plena cabeza, y luego una trilladora que profundizo su herida y rasgo su camisa, pero Eli no se inmuto, disparo una babosa aracnired, pero Billy disparo una Holothanos, antes de que su pandilla y el fueran amarrados juntos, la babosa dio contra Eli, que hizo que cayera inconcsiente.

- ¡Eli!. Escuchaba cada vez menos la voz de Trixie y la banda, para que despues todo se volviera negro.

Unas horas luego...

Eli desperto en su cuarto, algo debil, y noto que tenía algunos vendajes, en su frente y en su abdomen, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, no traía camisa, y muy obvio que no traía sus botas, ni guantes, tampoco cinturón para babosas, ni lanzadora.

- ¿Qué... Paso?. Pregunto el peliazul.

- Que despues de que salvaras como 2 veces a Trixie y que atraparas a la pandilla Hoola, con Tejedora, Billy logro dejarte herido e inconcsiente. Dijo una voz muy ccnocida, Eli miro hacia la puerta y vio a Pronto, quien había hablado, a Junjie, y a Kord, Burpy estaba en el hombro de Junjie al lado de Juju, todos con una sonrisa picara...

Fin Del FashBack...

- Salve a Trixie, lo acepto, pero fue, por que es solo mi amiga. Comento Eli sonrojandose más de lo que ya estaba.

- Claro Eli... Y por que es solo tu amiga te la pasas mirando como torpe enamorado. Menciono Kord picara y sarcasticamente.

- Y cuando un chico se le acerca, tu pones una cara más aterradora que la de Blakk. Le siguio Pronto.

- Y arriesgas tu vida con tal de protegerla, y con esto, nuestras sospechas quedaron claras. Completo Junjie.

Ni hablar de la expresión del Lanzador, sus mejillas se tiñieron de un carmesi más profundo, mientras todos estallaban en risas.

- B-Bueno...P-Puedo explicar eso... Es que... - Todos se le acercaron con sonrisas picaras, dejandolo sin escapatoria. - ¡De acuerdo, me atraparon!, ¡Si me gusta Trixie!. Admitio el Shane totalmente avergonzado, mientras los demas comenzaban a aplaudir, las babosas a chillar y saltar satisfechas, y Kord a decir "¡Han escuchado mis plegarias!, ¡Al fin lo admitio!" Mirando al techo, logrando sonrojar al pobre peliazul aun más. - Ow...

- Lo siento... Olvidamos que el joven Shane aun esta en malas condiciones, y despues de que esa carnero le diera semejante golpe...

- Me duele horrible la cabeza. Completo Eli la frase de Pronto, poniendo una mano en su frente.

- Bien, nos iremos, hasta entonces, recuperate. Dijo Junjie, y dicho esto, Kord, Pronto y Junjie, salieron de la habitación.

El Shane se volvio a acostar en su cama, le dolia la cabeza y aun se sentia debil, y las heridas tambien le dolían.

- Eli... Llamo una dulce voz.

- ¿Qué?, Ah, Hola Trixie. Respondio Eli.

- Oye... Sobre lo que paso... Emm... Gracias por salvarme... Comento la pelirroja un tanto apenada.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, yo daría mi vida por ti. Comento el Shane, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y enrojecio de inmediato, al igual que Trixie.

- ¿Encerio?... ¿Por qué?... Pregunto Trixie.

- ... Ven aqui... Llamo el Shane, Trixie extrañada se acerco a él, y cuando estaba desprevenida, un par de manos la tomaron de la cintura, y acercandola a un cuerpo, y unos suaves, calidos y embriagantes labios se precionaron con los suyos.

Sip, Eli se armo de valor, para besar a Trixie de manera desprevenida, deleitado de el dulce sabor a vainilla de los labios de la pelirroja, ella, tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero gustosa, paso sus manos a su cuello, y no protesto cuando el Shane la jalo hacia él.

Se separaron por culpa del oxigeno (Te maldigo oxigeno. Oxigeno: ¿A sí?, pues intenta sobrevivir sin mi. Yo: Bien *Deja de respirar, unos momentos despues su cara ya esta azul* puedo hacer... *Hablo sin respirar y se desmayo* Oxigeno: ¡Todos me necesitan, Bitches! *Pose de "Fuck yeah"*).

- Por eso... Te amo Trix... Comento el peliazul.

- Yo tambien, Eli... Respondio la ojiverde, robandole otro beso, que recibio con gusto.

- Al fin. Oyeron una grave voz, la banda volteo y vio a Junjie, Kord y Pronto sonriendo satisfechos, los tortolos se sonrojaron fuertemente al ver que los habían estado espiado.

- ¡Hey!. Reclamaron ambos jovenes sonrojados.

- Perdonen, pero era demasiado obvio. Comento el oji-cafe...

* * *

><p><strong>Extrañaba hacer One-Shots!, ademas aqui ocurrio un apagón, pero a mi no me afecto pues... ESCRIBO DESDE UNA TABLA!<strong>

**En fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
